1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle including a hood portion and a front bumper portion in front of a windshield.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of conventional vehicles of this type is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-129426. This vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-129426 is a passenger car including a windshield covering the front portion of the vehicle interior, and side windows covering the side portions of the vehicle interior. A hood portion of this vehicle extends forward and downward from the front end of the windshield.
A front bumper portion of this vehicle has a shape which vertically extends in a portion closer to the vehicle body front side than the front end of the hood portion. The two end portions of each of the hood portion and front bumper portion in the vehicle widthwise direction are connected to front fender portions.
When this vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-129426 is running, the traveling wind flows upward along the surfaces of the hood portion and front fender portions.
The vehicle disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-129426 has the problem that the windshield and the side windows readily become dirty when the vehicle travels in rainy weather. A main substance which makes the windshield and side windows dirty is muddy water splashed by a preceding car or oncoming car.
When splashed by wheels, this muddy water scatters in the form of a mist, and temporarily drifts near the road surface. When a vehicle enters a space in which this mist of muddy water is drifting, the mist of muddy water riding on the traveling wind flows along the body surface of the vehicle, and adheres to the windshield and the side windows. Consequently, the windshield and the side windows become dirty, and this obstructs the view of a passenger.